kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GearWax/New "music weapon" ideas
I was really surprised that in the first game, there wasn't any sound-based weapon in any form. So I had an idea to introduce a sound-based weapon to each of the 9 existing classes (plus 3 classes of my creation). I'm also doing them in order of IMO worst to best classes. GUITAR CANNON The blade on the side of the Guitar Cannon makes it very well-suited for melee, and its dash attacks are also very powerful. It also is significantly lighter than other cannons, and its shots can confuse enemies. However, it lacks the power and range typical of other cannons, and its shots travel slowly. CYMBAL ARM The cymbal arm fires a ring-shaped charged shot which can do a lot of damage. It has the most powerful melee attack of any arm as well, however it suffers from slow firing rates, low movement speed, and a long charg time. TURNTABLE ORBITARS The spinning shots of this weapon move fast and home in on enemies better than any other set of orbitars, making them play more like a bow than orbitars. However the weapon's shots have a short range and the weapon itself has weak melee attacks. FLUTE STAFF The shots of the flute staff travel fast, and the movement speed and melee is significantly better than other staffs. It also has a slight homing ability unique to it. The shots, however, are very weak and have a short range, and the weapon fires slowly. VIOLIN BOW The violin bows fired from the violin bow would travel farther than any bow. The violin bow's violin bows would also do a lot of damage. But the violin bow has lesser melee and slower speed than other bows. Confused yet? SPEAKER CLUB While clubs are mostly known for slow movement speed, this weapon is pretty light. Its shots charge fast, travel long ranges, and home in on enemies, but they would be very weak, just like this weapon's melee attacks. TRUMPET BLADE Trumpet Blade uses a rapid button combination to fire faster than any other blade. It also boosts the user's speed and attacks over long ranges. However it charges slowly, has weak melee, and does little damage. TECHNO PALM The palm would create a music visualizer in your hand that would pulse to the music of the stage. The shots could paralyze enemies, and they would do a lot of damage. The melee attacks would also be pretty powerful, but the homing wouldn't be as good as other palms and the range would be the shortest of any palm. PIANO CLAWS The piano claws have a significantly longer range than other claws, their shots charge quicker, and their shots do a lot more damage. But they have slower movement speed and weaker melee than the other claws. A set of claws that rounds out the stats to be closer to the First Blade. BASS SCOPE (my own class invention, would have the fastest fire rate of any class, and high range and movement speed, but weak shots, melee, and the worst charge shots in the game) While the weapon fires slower than other scopes and handles quite heavily, it makes up for it with its multi-hitting charge shot and incredibly powerful continuous fire. DRUM CHARM (my own invention, would have great dash shots, melee, and movement speed, but suffering range, damage, and shot travel speed) Drum charm would boost the user's movement speed more than any other charm and it would have extremely good melee. But its range and damage are something to be lacking. Its shots also lack any sort of homing. MIC WAND (my own invention, would have high range and powerful melee, a combination only this class has, but weak shots and slow movement speed) The shots of the Mic Wand are much more powerful than the other wands, and the range is even higher with shots that gain damage as they travel, making this weapon well-suited for long-ranged combat. But the movement speed and melee are even worse than other wands. Category:Blog posts